ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Transformers Ultimate Showdown! Characters
This is the list of characters in Transformers: Ultimate Showdown. Characters Autobots/Maximals Apelinq Side Burn Optimus Prime Optimus Primal Rattrap Bumblebee Depth Charge Ramhorn Impactor Mindset Nightbeat Signal Flare Jazz Ironhide Prowl (RID) Cheetor Bulkhead (Prime) Hot Shot Rodimus Prime Cliffjumper Optimus Prime (RID) Arcee Arcee (Prime) Bumblebee (Prime) Cheetor (Animated) Depth Charge (Animated) Rattletrap Optimus Major Racthet Racthet (Prime) Bulkhead (Animated) Metroplex Autotroopers Bumblebee (Animated) Optimus Prime (Animated) Punch Botanica Silverbolt Rhinox Optimus Prime (Classics) Cybershark Airazor Tigatron Powerglide Seaspray Cosmos The Autobot Army Optimus Prime (Armada): Leader *Rodimus Prime *Omega Prime *Nexus Prime *Sentinel Maximus *Ultra Magnus (Armada) * *Boater *Metalhawk *Roadking *Phoenix *Diver *Scattershot *Sideswipe (Armada) *Hot Shot (Armada) *Ultra Magnus *Swerve, Autobot of the Audi R8 *Bumblebee, Autobot of the Volkswagen Beetle *Cliffjumper, Autobot of the Pontiac GTO *Jetfire, Autobot of the Space Shuttle *Wheeljack, Autobot of the Mercedes Benz E550 *Hound, Autobot of the Jeep *Grapple, Autobot of the Crane *Inferno, Autobot of the Fire Engine *Mirage, Autobot of the Formula One Race Car *Huffer, Autobot of the Bulldozer *Pipes, Autobot of the Dump Truck *Tailgate, Autobot of the Ford Mustang *Sideswipe, Autobot of the Lamborghini Diablo *Sunstreaker, Autobot of the Lamborghini Countach *Windcharger, Autobot of the Mazda RX *Outback, Autobot of the Corvette Indy *Rollbar, Autobot of the Chevrolet Camaro *Chase, Autobot of the Chevrolet Corvette *Prowl, Autobot of the Pontiac Firebird Trans Am *Jazz, Autobot of the Porsche 928S *Skids, Autobot of the Porsche 959 *Gears, Autobot of the Porsche 962 *Warpath, Autobot of the M1 Abrams *Ironhide, Autobot of the Monster Truck *Ratchet, Autobot of the Ambulance *Trailbreaker, Autobot of the Bullet Train *Hoist, Autobot of the Tow Truck *Powerglide, Autobot of the Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II *Seaspray, Autobot of the Cruise Liner *Cosmos, Autobot of the UFO *Tracks, Autobot of the Locomotive *Drift, Autobot of the Ferrari Italia *Silverbolt, Autobot of the Boeing 747 *Air Raid, Autobot of the Boeing AH-64 Apache Helicopter *Blazemaster, Autobot of the Rockwell B-1 Lancer *Guzzle, Autobot of the Dassault Rafale *Slingshot, Autobot of the Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk *Perceptor, Autobot of the McDonnel Douglas F-15 Eagle *Arcee, Autobot of the General Dynamics F-16 Falcon *Springer, Autobot of the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor *Jackpot, Autobot of the Baja Buggy *Beachcomber, Autobot of the Dune Buggy *Sandstorm, Autobot of the V-22 Osprey *Broadside, Autobot of the Aircraft Carrier *Breakaway, Autobot of the Fighter Jet *Elita-1 *Chromia *Brawn, Autobot of the Hummer HX *Wreck-Gar, Autobot of the Motorcycle *First Aid, Autobot of the Police Car *Bluestreak, Autobot of the Chevrolet Spark *Smokescreen, Autobot of the Concrete Mixer *Quickmix, Autobot of the Oil Tanker *Red Alert, Autobot of the Chevrolet Stingray *Blurr, Autobot of the Nascar #01 *Kup, Autobot of the Pick-Up Truck *Fire Star, Autobot of the Ice Cream Truck *Moon Racer, Autobot of the Moon Buggy *Wide Load *Freeway *Searchlight *Strafe *Scattorshot *Afterburner *Lightspeed *Blaster, Autobot of the Radio *Blades *Groove *Hot Spot *Street Wise *Sky Dive *Fire Flight *Sky Lynx *Fast Lane *Cloud Raker *Eject *Rewing *Ramhorn *Steeljaw *Punch *Fortress Maximus *Metroplex *Omega Supreme *Scamper *Slammer *Six-Gun *Chromedone *Hardhead *Highbrow *Brainstorm *Crosshairs *Sureshot *Bulkhead *Grimlock *Slag *Swoop *Snarl *Sludge *Rhinox *Cheetor *Rattrap *Camshaft *Downshift *Override *Overdrive *Wheelie *Superion *Defensor *Goldbug *Doublecross *Grotusque *Repungus *Pointblank *Peacemaker *Spoilsport *Pinpointer *Haywire *Recoil *Firebolt *Stylor *Duros *Arcana *Gort *Cerebros *Fizzle *Sizzle *Granslam *Raindance *Dogfight *Backstreet *Landfill *Landmine *Flint Lock *Silencer *Boomer *Ricochet *Tracer *Hole Punch *Nightbeat *Muzzle *Quig *Siren *Hose Head *Big Hoss *Getaway *Rev *Lube *Slap Dash *Joy Ride *Hot Wire *Hot Shot *Leobreaker *Quick Switch *Cloud Burst *Sky Garry *Dai Atlas *Alpha Trion *Wave Rider *Ground Breaker *Sky High *Splash Down *Chain Claw *Catilla *Gun Runner *Pincher *Double Header *Long Tooth *Crossblades *Vroom *Sky Hammer *High Jump *Mud Slinger *Power Train *Tote *Tail Spin *Free Wheeler *Road Handler *Swindler *Sea Watch *Stake Out *Fixit *Red Hot *Bigshot *Sidetrack *Sun Runner *Flak *Erector *Overload *Hothouse *Ironworks *Ground Shaker *Countdown *Eagle Eye *Treadbolt *Ground Pounder *Crumble *Take Down *Neutro *Hydraulic *Slowpoke *Big Hauler *Heavytread *Big Daddy *Trip-Up *Greaser *Hubs *Hubcap *Wheelblaze *Roadburner *Oiler *Slide *Powerrun *Strike Down *Phaser *Blastmaster *Moonrock *Missilemaster *Barrage *Heave *Retro *Surge *Pipeline *Gusher *Full Barrel *Overflow *Rad *Road Caesar *Landcross *Rail Racer *Railspike *Sideburn *Yoketron *Devcon *Longarm Prime *Longrack Prime *Roadbuster *Whirl *Twintwist *Topspin *Rack and Ruin *Leadfoot *Lightfoot Dino Knights *Dino Tyranno - Tyrannosaurus *Dino Brachio - Brachiosaurus *Dino Stego - Stegosaurus *Dino Sabre - Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger *Dino Ptera - Pteranodon *Dino Tricera - Triceratops *Dino Mammoth - Woolly Mammoth ''Autobot Combiners'' Aerialbots|Superion Silverbolt Slingshot Fireflight Skydive Air Raid Protectobots/Defensor Hot Spot Blades Streetwise Red Alert Groove Technobots/Computron Scattorshot Nosecone Lightspeed Strafe Afterburner The Twins/Safeguard Jetfire Jetstorm Movie Autobots * Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck * Jetfire - SR-71 Blackbird strategic reconnaissance aircraft' * Jazz - Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP * Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C45000 pickup truck * Ratchet - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV '' * Agent Bumblebee -'' Modified 2010 Chevrolet Camaro concept *Sideswipe - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept * Jolt - Chevrolet Volt * Wheelie - RC toy monster truck Autobot Twins *Mudflap - Chevrolet Trax concept *Skids - Chevrolet Beat concept Autobot Sisters * Arcee - pink Ducati superbike * Chromia - blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike * Elita-1 - purple MV Agusta F4 motorbike The Wreckers Leadfoot Topspin Roadbuster Autobot Subgroups The Wreckers (G1) Impactor Springer Rotorstorm Broadside Nightbeat Sandstorm Ironfist Roadbuster Jackpot Whirl Topspin Kick-off Twin Twist Rad Scoop Pyro Guzzle Rack'n'Ruin Maximals (Beast Wars ll) *Leo Prime/Lio Convoy *B'Boom/Apache *Bonecrusher/Big Horn *Snarl/Tasmania Kid *Deepdive/Diver *Claw Jaw/Scuba *Skyhopper/Bigmos *Drillbit/Drillnuts *Repungus/Mantis *Reverb/Powerhug *Jetstorm/Tonbot *Slicer/Scissor Boy *Wingblade/DJ *'Clampdown/Gimlet ' *Barrage/Motorarm *Magnaboss *Prowl/Lio Junoir *Silverbolt/Skywarp *'Ironhide/Santon ' Headmasters Fortress Maximus Chromedome Brainstorm Hardhead Highbrow Hosehead Multiforce Wingwaver Dashtackler Machtackle *Leobots ** Scattershot (leader) - Black Lion ** Nosecone - Green Lion ** Lightspeed - Red Lion ** Afterburner - Yellow Lion ** Strafe - Blue Lion *Planetrons **Mercury- Hovercraft **Venus - Race Car **Mars - Fire Engine **Jupiter - Jumbo Jet **Saturn- Tank **Uranus - Fighter Plane **Neptune - Aircraft Carrier **Pluto - Drill Tank File:300px-Apelinqbm.jpg|Apelinq RIDProwlanime.jpg|Prowl 300px-Rattrap-S1.jpg|Rattrap 275px-BumblebeeRIC.jpg|Bumblebee (G1) 250px-Optimusprimalbw.jpg|Optimus Primal 200px-Botanica_TechnorganicRobot.jpg|Botnica 200px-Mindsetrobot.jpg|Mindset 200px-TFA_Autotrooper_model.jpg|Autotrooper 220px-Rattletrap_character_model.jpg|Rattletrap 250px-Cheetorbw.jpg|Cheetor 250px-DepthChargeAnimated-model.jpg|Depth Charge (Animated) 250px-PrimeRatcht.jpg|Ratchet (Prime) 250px-RIDPrime02.jpg|Optimus Prime (RID) 300px-Airazorbwcgi-1.jpg|Airazor 300px-AniBulkheadPromoModel.jpg|Bulkhead (Animated) 300px-Bulkhead-Prime.jpg|Bulkhead 300px-Bumblebeeanimated.jpg|Bumblebee (Animated) 300px-BWCybersharkJapan.jpg|Cybershark 300px-BWDepthChargeCGIModel.jpg|Depth Charge 300px-Cliffjumperg1.jpg|Cliffjumper 300px-Ironhideg1guido.jpg|Ironhide 300px-Jazz-g1-shout-dvds.jpg|Jazz 300px-OptimusPrimeAnimated.JPG|Optimus Prime (Animated) 300px-Primal_Major_by_BillForster.jpg|Primal Major 300px-PrimeBee.jpg|Bumblebee (Prime) 300px-Ramhorn_g1.jpg|Ramhorn File:Impactor Autopedia.jpg|Impactor 300px-Ratchetg1.jpg|Ratchet 300px-Rhinoxbw.jpg|Rhinox 300px-SignalFlare-card.jpg|Signal Flare File:ThiefNight Metroplex Kremlin.jpg|Metroplex 300px-Tigatron-takaraprofile.jpg|Tigatron 640px-Dotm-roadbuster-film-ripping.jpg 640px-Dotm-wreckers-film-chicago.jpg 640px-Dotm-topspin-film-dino&roadbuster.jpg 640px-Dotm-brains&wheelie-film-1.jpg Transformers Animated Autobots Grou 1340114548.jpg Optimus-prime-transformers-movie.jpg Optimus Prime ( Transformers Prime ).jpg|Optimus Prime (Prime) Jazz1.jpg|Jazz G1 ForeverIsALongTime Rewind dunno.jpg 384px-G1-ultramagnus-ongoing.jpg 437px-Prowlg1.jpg 300px-Ironhideg1guido.jpg G1 afterburner moneyiseverything.jpg 300px-G1Strafe MTMTE.jpg 300px-Sludgeg1.jpg G1 DinobotIsland Blaster.jpg 300px-DW G1Fireflight.jpg 411px-G1 RedAlert profileart1.jpg 300px-Ramhorn g1.jpg 250px-RackNRuin1.jpg|Rack N Ruin 250px-AmKick-Off.jpg|Kick-off 130px-SandstormAutobot1.jpg|Sandstorm 130px-RadG1.jpg|Rad 130px-350px-PyroSpark-packagingart.jpg|Pyro 121px-G1Whirl_boxart.jpg|Whirlwind 100px-270px-Guzzle_AutobotMTMTE.JPG|Guzzle 98px-300px-G1Roadbuster_MTMTE.jpg|Roadbuster 95px-Twin_twist.jpg|Twin Twist 94px-Nightbeatg1.jpg|Nightbeat 90px-416px-Jackpot.jpg|Jackpot 86px-300px-Ironfist-WoHprofile.jpg|Ironfist 130px-300px-Scoop_g1_boxart.jpg|Scoop 89px-412px-DW_G1Broadside.jpg|The Giant Broadside 87px-G1Rotorstorm_boxart.jpg|Rotorstorm 172605e80.JPG|B-Bird TFA Crystal Widow1 Croped 01.jpg|Crystal Widow Polar claw.gif|Polar Claw 719833-bonecrusher super.jpg|Bonecrusher (Beast Wars) Beast Wars B Boom Fireing.JPG|B'Boom 08-17-grizzley1.jpg|Grizzly-1 Decepticon images coming soon! Decepticons/Predacons/Vehicons Megatron Megatron (BW) Tarantulas Slugfest Rampage High-Octane Chop Shop Soundwave Buzzsaw Lord Fortress Gorrilaface Snapdragon Airachnid Armorhide Rollbar Movor Brawl Starscream Flywheels Battletrap Ravage Laserbeak Thundercracker Skywarp Inferno Quickstrike Terrorsaur Counterpunch Breakdown Lugnut Megatron (Prime) Knock Out (Prime) Starscream (Prime) Dreadwing Trypticon Starscream (Animated) Starscream's Clones (G1, Animated, and Prime) Megaplex Clones Tankor Jetstorm Obistan Strika Thrust Waspinator Megatron (Animated) Skyquake Squawkbox Tidal Wave Scourge Cyclonus Starscram (Armada) Dirge Ramjet Thrust Bugbite Every Decepticon/Predacon (G1, BW, BM, Unicron Trilogy, Animated, Prime, Movie) Decepticon Combiners Combaticons/Bruticus Onslaught Brawl Swindle Vortex Blastoff Commandos/Ruination Mega-Octane Armorhide Rollbar Ro-Tor Movor Stunticons/Menasor Motormaster Drag Strip Wildrider Dead End Breakdown Terrorcons/Abominus Hun-Gurr Blot Cutthroat Rippersnapper Sinnertwin Predacons/Predaking Razorclaw Divebomb Lionshock Tantrum Headstrong Seacons/Piranacon Snaptrap Overbiter Seawing Killer Tentakill Skalor Nautilator Constructicons/Devastator Scavenger Hook Scrapper Long Haul Mixmaster Bonecrusher Decepticon Army Megatron (BM): Leader Sixshot Megatron (Armada) Overlord Vehicons (Prime) Seekers Insecticons *Shrapnel *Bombshell *Kickback *Carnage *Venon *Chop Shop *Ransack *Barrage **Ectomorphicons *** Hornitor - Hornet *** Scorpitron - Scorpion **Divacons *** Prey - Eagle (basis for the Eaglezord) *** Jaws - Shark (basis for the Sharkzord) *** Claws - Lion (basis for the Catzord) **Chaoticons ***ED-209 - Attack tank ***Ejector - Toaster ***Dispensor - Can dispenser ***Hook - Mobile Crane ***Strika the witch - Tank ***Scrapmetal - Walking Tripod *Detrcticons **Dirt Boss - Forklift truck **Ransack - Biplane **Dead End - Car **Reverb - Motorcycle **Dragozaurs ***Diamond Ryugu - Ankylosaurus ***Gigano Dragon - Chinese Dragon ***Drago Wing - Prehistoric Bat ***Dark Dragon - Western Dragon ***Drago Clones ***Drago Tyran - Tyrannosaurus ****Drago Brachio - Brachiosaurus ****Drago Stegus - Stegosaurus ****Drago Tigra - Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger ****Drago Dactylus - Pteranodon ****Drago Ceratops - Triceratops ****Drago Elephas - Woolly Mammoth ***Divacons **** Prey - Eagle **** Jaws - Shark **** Claws - Lion * ''Movie Decepticons'' *Megatron - Armored Mack Titan Tank Truck(Leader) * * Starscream - F-22 Raptor *Skywarp - F-22 Raptor *Thundercracker - F-22 Raptor * Barricade - Police Saleen S281 **Frenzy - CD Player → cell phone * Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle *Mindwipe - F-117 Nighthawk *Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV **Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion **Grindor - MH-53M Pave Low IV * Soundwave - Cybertronian spaceship / satellite **Ravage - One-eyed mechanical Jaguar **Laserbeak - Eagle / VTOL Osprey *Shockwave - Self Propelled Cannon *Sentinel Prime - Rosenbauer Fire Truck *Dreads **Crankcase - Chevrolet Suburban **Crowbar - BNW Security Vehicle **Hatchet - Fighter Jet *Sideways - Audi R8 *Constructicons / Devastator **Scrapper - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader ** Demolishor - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ** Scavenger - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator **Long Haul - Caterpillar 773B dump truck **Payload - Caterpillar 773B Dump Truck **Overload - Komatsu HD465-7 articulated dump truck **Rampage - Caterpillar D9L bulldozer **Hightower - Obelco CK2500 Truss Crane ** Mixmaster - Mack concrete mixer *Scalpel - Microscope ''Decepticon Subgroups'' Predacons (Beast Wars ll) *''Galvatron '' *''Megastorm/Gigastorm '' *''Starscream '' *''BB(Bombardier)/Max-B'' *''Thrust '' *''Dirge '' *''Payload/Autostinger'' *''Grindcore/Autocrusher'' *''Wind Sheer/Autojetter'' *''Bodyblock/Autolauncher'' *''Snaptrap/Halfshell'' *''Overbite/Sea Phantom'' *''Seawing/Terrormander'' *''Skalor/Coelagon'' *''Tentakill/Schylla'' *''Harbringer/Majin Zarak'' Headmasters Scorponok Weirdwolf Mindwipe Skullcruncher Apeface Pics needed for this gallery! You can find pics at TFWiki.net and Teletran 1, the Transformers Wiki! I need all Kingdom Hearts and Transformers photo-finders on board! And Magnus V! 350px-Megatronguido.jpg|Megatron 300px-MegatronBWsourcebook.jpg|Megatron (BW) Agenda3 Tarantulas button push.jpg|Tarantulas 581px-Slugfest-cardart.jpg|Slugfest Guido guidi bw rampage by ultimatetransfan-d30tb4g.png|Rampage ChopShop MTMTE.jpg|Chop Shop Soundwave.png|Soundwave 325px-G1BuzzsawJapaneseArt.jpg|Buzzsaw 350px-Nefarious6 Fortress.jpg|Lord Fortress 250px-G1 Apeface boxart.jpg|Apeface 300px-G1Snapdragon boxart.jpg|Snapdragon File:Airachnid.jpg|Airachnid File:MaximusEmerges Rollbar Armorhide stocktransform.jpg|Armorhide and Rollbar File:300px-MTMTEBrawl.jpg|Brawl File:Starscream.png|Starscream File:DuelAsteroid Flywheels.JPG|Flywheels File:Battletrapboxart.jpg|Battletrap File:Ravage.png|Ravage 400px-ShockwaveDOTMgamepromo.jpg 348px-Dotm-sentinalprime-4.jpg Decepticon Enforcer.jpg BuffaloMPVDecepticon.jpg 1197720236 DECEPTICON BLACKARACHNIA.jpg 300px-ROTF Mixmaster concept art.jpg 300px-ROTFgame ConstructiconWarrior.jpg 487px-Rampage (RotF).jpg 250px-ROTF-Ravagefires.jpg 400px-ROTF Devastator promo.jpg Comrade Megatronstocktrans.jpg|Megatron (Armada) Seeker.png|The Seekers Movie tankor by tha c-d4d7292.jpg|Tankor 450px-Eradicons Group Darkness Rising 2.jpg|The Vehicons 300px-MTMTEBreakdown.jpg 300px-MTMTEBlastOff.jpg 300px-MTMTEVortex.jpg 175px-Mtmte1 rumble robotmode.jpg 402px-MTMTEDragstrip.jpg 300px-MTMTEBrawl.jpg MTMTEOnslaught.jpg 437px-MTMTEDeadEnd.jpg 457px-G1Dirge MTMTE.jpg MMP2 Thrust at HQ.jpg|Thrust 300px-Shrapnelg1.jpg|Shnapnel 93px-275px-G1Ransack MTMTE.JPG 82px-250px-DW G1Barrage.jpg 113px-ChopShop MTMTE.jpg|Insecticon 130px-Obsidian.jpg|Obsiadan 130px-350px-SixshotBoxArt.jpg|Sixshot Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Characters Category:Transformers video games Category:Transformers US